Cartas para ella
by DomGray
Summary: 2016 La pequeña hija de Sakura esta deseosa de saber como es que ella y su padre se conocieron. Sakura acepta y vulve en el tiempo para revivir el pasado.


Octubre 2016

Eran más de las diez de la noche, mas tarde de lo que usualmente mandaba a dormir a mi pequeña hija.  
Se hallaba saltando sobre su cama mientras yo le colocaba su pijama color lavanda.

-Mamá no tengo sueño- Se quejaba una vez más.

-Akemi ya es muy tarde- Entrelazaba su largo cabello negro en una trenza- Además las princesitas de tu edad no deberían de estar despiertas a esta hora.

-Pero ya tengo cuatro años, ya soy grande- Se alejo de mi dando un salto y aterrizando con pose de superhéroe.

-Y las niñas grandes también deben dormir- Acomode las almohadas para que se acostara.

-Me dormiré si me cuentas una historia- Ofreció esa condición.

-Bueno ¿Qué cueto leeré hoy?

-Cuéntame como se conocieron papá y tu- Vi una luz inocente y deseosa de conocimientos en sus ojos color hade.

Para ser sincera la pregunta me tomaba por sorpresa.

-¿Para que quieres saber esa historia?

-Es mi tarea y también llevar una foto de mis papás.

-Bueno- Dude un poco- Como sabrás tu padre era famoso. Era uno de los cántate de la banda juvenil de ese momento.

-Hebi Taka, Hebi Taka- Akemi saltaba en su cama gritando con emoción el nombre del grupo al que su padre había pertenecido.

-Exacto, eran increíbles aparte mis amigas y yo soñábamos con los tres chicos de grupo.

-Mi papi Sasuke, tío Suigetsu y tío Jugo- Conforme decía los nombres, los dedos de su mano se levantaba, hasta que me enseño los tres que había contado.

Julio 2011

Estaba cansada de los rumores que existían sobre las infidelidades de mi novio. Sabia perfectamente que Sasori era incapaz de hacerme eso, así que ese día decidí ponerme uno de mis mejores vestidos he ir a la fiesta donde se suponían podría comprobar que todo era cierto.

-Sakura, déjanos ir contigo- Ino repetía mientras veía como yo arreglaba todo para irme.

-No, yo quiero hacer esto sola, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Que nosotras vayamos no quiere decir que te dejemos ciega- Se había recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Ino tiene razón Sakura, que tal si todo es cierto ¿Qué vas hacer?- Hinata estaba sentada sobre mi cama, buscando mi mirada, la cual no deje que encontrara.

-Puedo decirles que no voy hacer-Tome mi suéter gris y lo guarde en mi bolso- Quedarme callada sin hacer nada.

Salí de la habitación escaleras abajo con mis amigas tras de mi, como si de guardaespaldas se tratara.

-Sakura, estas actuando sin pensar, déjanos acompañarte.

-¡Ino no! Entiende quiero hacer esto sola, ya tengo edad suficiente.

-Que tengas diecinueve años no te hace mas madura- Hinata decía algo temeroso.

-Ella tiene razón, mírate, tienes diecinueve y aun eres una testaruda- Podía notar como Ino comenzaba a enojarse.

-Gracias por preocuparse, las quiero, regreso mas tarde.

Finalice azotando la puerta y subiendo a mi taxi, el cual, para mi suerte, acababa de llegar.

Llegue finalmente, agradecía que la fiesta fuera al aire libre, pues no había guardia que impidiera mi entrada. Podía ver muchos rostros familiares, gente que asistía a mi escuela con las que nunca hablaba. Buscaba entre todas esas caras una que me llevara a mi objetivo, Sasori.

El olor a cigarro, la alegría que todos compartían gracias al alcohol y el alto volumen de la música comenzaban a desesperarme. Me sentía boba caminando sola por el lugar, sentía como las miradas de algunos pervertidos me desnudaban, otros que se reían de mi y muchos que me ignoraban. Comenzaba a pensar que mis amigas habían tenido razón, pero ya no era momento de arrepentirme.

Pasaron los minutos y al no ver señales de Sasori me di cuenta de lo tonta que había sido en creerme tales chismes. Estaba en una fiesta con gente a la que no toleraba solo para buscar a mi novio, el que posiblemente ya estaba dormido y soñando conmigo.

Eche un ultimo vistazo, entre buscando a mi novio y escabulléndome de las miradas de los presentes. Tenia que salir de la fiesta sin ser detectada, pues me encontraba avergonzada.

Comencé alejarme de la gente, tome el camino que llevaba a unas tiendas de campaña, al parecer gente se quedaría a dormir ahí toda la noche. Pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta que en realidad las utilizaban como cuartos de hotel y que ahí no simplemente dormían, si no también los chicos llevaban a las afortunadas para tener relaciones.

Estaba por llegar al final, podía ver las tenues luces de las calles próximas. Y fue cuando lo vi.

Sasori estaba esperando que una chica terminara de entrar a una de las tiendas. Esta llevaba una mini falda negra y el no dejaba de mirar su trasero.

Sentí mis ojos humedecer, no podía creer que todo fuera cierto. Tome mi teléfono y busque el número de mi novio, le marque.

Aprecie como el observaba el numero de su pantalla y al ver mi numero, sonrió y lo volvió a guardar, entrando a la tienda de campaña.

Tome algo de aire y salí corriendo del lugar, dirigiéndome a una de las calles mas cercanas.

Saque mi suéter del bolso y después de ponérmelo encima seque mis lagrimas, acomode mi vestido rojo. Cruce mis brazos, intentando abrazarme y consolarme, camine por la calle.

Deje que mi mente vagara, mis ojos no tenían un punto al cual ver, me sentía morir, pero mas que nada estaba enfadada conmigo. Por que no había tenido el valor de hacer todo lo que en mi mente tenia planeado. ¿Por que no corrí y le grite algo? ¿Por que no le reclame e humille frente a la otra? Al menos así tendría un poco de dignidad y orgullo, el cual calmaría este dolor.

Seguí caminando, cuestionando más la debilidad de mis actos, cuando accidentalmente patee las piernas de un extraño, debía tratarse de un indigente.

-Lo siento señor- Me disculpe inmediatamente sin ver de quien se trataba.

-No importa- Esa voz grave y ronca sonaba joven- ¿Acaso no vas gritar?

Me di cuenta de ya estaba levantado, vi como su mano arrojaba algo al suelo, un cigarrillo, lo aplasto con uno de sus pies.

Levante finalmente el rostro.

-¿Acaso a Sasuke Uchiha le gusta que la gente grite en su cara?


End file.
